


娱乐圈捉鬼 18 （现代灵异沙雕 强X强）

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933





	娱乐圈捉鬼 18 （现代灵异沙雕 强X强）

18

年夜饭是白妈妈用心准备过的，既有朱一龙爱吃的火锅，又有北方过年必备的饺子和鱼，取义更岁交子，年年有余. 一大家子热热闹闹边吃饭边看春晚，顺便再八卦下娱乐圈里的那些事情。朱一龙在一片热闹中认真的吃着饭，脸上挂着笑容，思绪却有点飘远，如果他们只是两个普通人，那是不是可以更幸福更简单。

“怎么了？我爸刚才跟你说啥了？” 白宇捞了一筷子肉放到朱一龙碗里，顺便凑近了低声问道。

朱一龙一边吃东西一边含糊地说：“你爸爸说让我以后做你哥哥。”

白宇夹菜的动作一顿，把手又缩了回来，问道：“那你怎么回答的？”

朱一龙勾起一侧嘴角，压低了声音凑到白宇耳边说：“那我当然不能同意了，乱伦是不道德的，哪有哥哥天天想干弟弟的。”

白宇没想到这人居然公然说骚话，赶紧警觉地看看两边的人有没有听到，发现大家都在吃饭聊天才松了口气，他在桌子底下狠狠的踩了朱一龙一脚，顺便暗搓搓给了对方一个白眼，被踩的人闷哼一声，然后就假装什么也没发生的继续吃饭。

白妈妈越看朱一龙越是好，瞧着白菜跟他相处的样子，也能看出来俩人感情确实不错。不过当妈妈的多少都有点担心，虽然小白菜不是个女娃，但找个男的回来，总感觉像要嫁出去了是的，于是白妈妈自然就很关心朱一龙父母的态度了。

“一龙啊，做演员不常着家，你爸妈估计一年也见不上你几回，大过年的你也没在身边陪着，你给他们拜年时顺便帮我和白菜爸爸带个好，明年就让白菜去你们家过年。”

“没事白阿姨，我爸妈他们已经出国去玩了，他俩二人世界过惯了，我上大学之前都是住在武汉的，所以不常见面已经习惯了，有事的时候也是手机联系比较多。”

“哦，这样啊，那你和白菜的事情你爸妈什么态度啊？” 白妈妈终于问出了自己关心的话题.

朱一龙放下筷子，微笑而礼貌的说：“白阿姨你放心，我不会让小白受委屈的，而且我父母很尊重我的选择.”

眼看着这问题快向着嫁娶方向跑去，白宇赶紧出声打断白妈妈的进一步提问：“温柔美丽，通情达理的白女士，你是不是太小瞧我了，你儿子我这么高大帅气还年轻有为，你在那瞎操心啥？”

马大鹏想着这时候得为兄弟站台啊，于是赶紧接过话茬说：“就是嘛，他俩回头找个国家把婚一结，反正也不跟双方父母过日子，只要俩人好比啥都行。”

马爸爸拿筷子敲了一下马大鹏的脑袋，严厉地说” 没大没小，长辈说话有你插嘴的份，谁说也轮不到你说，你先把你自己给我捋正了吧，整天搞些乱七八糟的东西。”

马大鹏不满的嘟囔道：“说话就说话，打人干嘛，都什么年代了，那些也不叫乱七八糟的东西，叫直播。"

”老马，我觉得大鹏说的对，日子都是孩子自己过的，咱们年纪大了也管不了那么多，他们自己过得好就行“ 白爸爸倒是一反刚才的态度，对两个人的事情看开了。

"白菜，你和小朱等会儿吃完饭跟我去趟书房." 白爸爸说。

白宇心里疑惑，不知道老爸葫芦里卖的什么药，只能乖乖地回道:“哦。”

晚饭过后，白妈妈和白宇姐姐在厨房洗碗，剩下的人一部分坐在客厅吃瓜子看春晚，一部分则去棋牌室开了一桌麻将，白宇和朱一龙观战了两把就一起去了白爸爸的书房。

让人意外的是马叔叔也在，白爸爸和马叔叔正在说话，看见他俩进来就一起看着他们。白宇和朱一龙被盯的浑身难受，终于白宇忍不住出声：“爸，马叔叔，你们有啥事就说，这么盯着我们怎么感觉那么瘆得慌？”

白爸爸叹息一声，招招手让他俩过来一点，两个人互相看了一下，乖乖地走到书桌前站好，像两个准备听训的学生。

“你们两个干什么，搞得我和老白像教导主任是的，坐下。” 马叔叔笑眯眯地拍了白宇一下，然后接着说：“你爸的意思是，你们都这么大的人了，我们想拦着你们也拦不住，但是你们得体谅我们做长辈的操心你们是不可避免的，何况你们的情况还比别人特殊一点儿，所以呢我代表老白问一句，你俩这个前因后果能不能跟我们说说？”

白宇立刻接过话说:“马叔，爸，我只能说我俩很久很久以前就认识了，中间是有点曲折，但是重点是我俩分不开，不光这辈子，可能下辈子，下下辈子还得纠缠在一起，不能给白家传宗接代是我这个做儿子的不孝，我也继承不了您那公司，您要么考虑传给我姐，要么您和我妈再生一个。”

“闭嘴，跟你说正事，你就没个正形儿。”白爸爸气得打断白宇的话，心里感叹这个臭小子真是从小被家里宠坏了，对着谁都敢插科打诨，末了只能叹气，谁让宠坏他的人里也包括自己呢.

“算了，你们不想说我就不问了. 不过你俩自己心里要有数，不管做什么都把安全放在第一位” 白爸爸从抽屉里拿出个小袋子放在桌上，推到白宇和朱一龙面前说：“这对儿卜骨对你们也算是有些意义，你们自己收着吧.”

马叔叔也从衣兜里掏出个东西递给两人，说道：“真金白银对你们没有意义，这两枚铜钱是茅山派祖师传下来的，驱邪避凶，你俩一人一个带在身上，我们也能放心一些.”

“谢谢爸，谢谢马叔叔”  
“谢谢白叔叔，谢谢马叔叔” 我两个人异口同声说道.

出了书房，白宇本来兴致高昂地还想再去打两把麻将，结果被朱一龙连哄带骗地拽回了房. 一进屋朱一龙就把白宇抵在门上逮着对方的嘴唇一通狠亲，亲到白宇喘不过气来才放开他，然后拉着人一边往床边走一边委委屈屈地说：“你可答应我在床上跨年的，你说话要算话啊，我都忍一天了.”

白宇无奈地只能被拖着走，边走还边打个商量：“你好歹先让我洗个澡吧，折腾一天臭烘烘的你也不嫌弃。”

“一点也不臭，而且奶呼呼的特别好闻，你一个星期不洗澡我也不嫌弃。”朱一龙光说还不算，还要凑过来闻闻，趴在白宇脖子那里嗅来嗅去。

白宇用力的推开这个沉重的脑袋，嘴上忍不住笑骂："变态。”

朱一龙也不恼，继续凑过来讨好的说：“那我帮你洗好不好，保证洗得你里里外外都香喷喷的。”

白宇冷笑一声没说话，心道：“香不香的不知道，但是里里外外肯定洗不干净就是了。”

两个人腻腻歪歪的逗来逗去，朱一龙几次想偷偷溜进浴室搞突然袭击，结果都被白宇有先见之名的布下的屏障给拦在门口，最终只能乖乖的坐在床上等着，直到白宇围着浴巾出来。

“我洗好了，换你” 白宇一边擦头发一边说。

朱一龙眨巴着星星眼，一脸无辜地说：“我觉得我挺干净的。”

白宇连个眼神也没给他，只说了一句：“不洗就别碰我。” 朱一龙就乖乖地脱了衣服钻进浴室里去了。浴室里水汽弥漫，朱一龙站在淋浴下闭着眼睛冲头发，突然听见浴室门开关的声音，他头上还有泡沫没冲净，就闭着眼睛问了一句：“小白，是你吗？”

没人回答他，朱一龙一阵狐疑，他借着水流抹了把脸想睁眼看清楚，突然感觉下体一阵湿热被包进了一个温暖的口腔里。

“唔...." 他闷哼一声，赶紧关掉花洒挣开眼睛看去，目之所及先是一个略微湿了一些的毛茸茸脑袋，然后就瞧见小白粉嫩的嘴唇包裹着他紫红色的粗大性器舔弄的淫靡画面。

“小白..." 触觉和视觉的双重刺激让朱一龙爽得简直脑仁疼，他只能抬起脖颈仰起头把自己抵靠在冰冷的瓷砖墙壁上。

白宇鼓胀着腮帮子竭尽所能的把朱一龙略显非人类的肉棒往深处送，插得太深忍不住干呕了再吐出来一点，闭不紧的嘴角随着吞吐的动作不断有唾液滴下来，他伸出舌头顺着柱身一路舔到顶端的小孔，一边拨弄小孔，一边吞吐着几个来回再用力一吸。

"啊...小白，好了。” 朱一龙一声呻吟险些精关失守, 他用手捧着小白的脑袋向后推去，把人拉起来一边亲吻一边喘着气说：“让你另外一张嘴也吃一吃。” 说完手就伸到白宇身后去帮他做扩张。

才摸到穴口，他就发现今天的小穴居然又湿又软，一张一合地还知道主动吞吃他的手指，他一脸惊奇地挑挑眉看着白宇说：“你自己玩过了？"

白宇被他戏谑的眼神盯得脸红，没好气地说：“废话什么，快点进来！”

朱一龙从善如流，抱着白宇一个转身把他按在墙上，一手抬起他修长的腿盘在腰上，一手扶着粗壮的性器顶了进去，没有太多阻力就直接一插到底，他不等白宇缓过气来就开始大开大合地操弄起来，一时之间浴室里除了蒸腾的水汽，就剩下两个人情动的低喘声。

一轮大战结束后，白宇被抱回床上，连手指都还没来得及动一下，就又被朱一龙的肉棍直接钉在了床上，白宇倒吸一口冷气，一边被干得呻吟，一边忍不住骂人：“靠，我的腰，你要弄死我吗？”

朱一龙吻过白宇殷红的眼角，声音低哑带着撒娇地说：“说好床上跨年的。” 因为情动，他的一双桃花眼也湿漉漉的，下眼睑通红，看起来就像一只楚楚可怜的小兔子，然而和面部表情完全不成正比的是下半身整根进整根出的凶狠玩意儿.

白宇又被折腾的失语，除了嗯嗯啊啊别的一句也说不出，到后面已经不光是失语，连神魂也颠倒了. 

迷迷糊糊间，突然感觉手指一痛，他掀起眼帘看了一眼，发现指间套着一只金色的素戒，忍不住问：“哪来的？”

朱一龙伸出跟他带着一摸一样戒指的手与他十指紧扣，喘着粗气说：“上次乾坤鞭断成了两半，手链是做不成了，戒指还可以.”

白宇没出声，只是急迫地寻着那人的嘴唇吻去. 身下的抽插速度迅猛起来，白宇不断被撞击的敏感点带来一阵一阵的颤栗. 

终于两个人抱在一起一起射了出来，爽到头皮发麻的两个人大脑一阵空白，只能抱着彼此喘息.

良久，朱一龙在白宇耳边说：“新年快乐，我们跨年了小白！”

白宇仍然搂着朱一龙不肯松手，过了一会儿才说：“初一了，去拜佛吧.”

朱一龙低声笑着说：“你什么时候开始信佛了？”

白宇一根手指玩着朱一龙的发梢，抿了抿唇说：“求神拜佛，求个百年好合.”

（其他章节lofter可见，lofter ID：就是觉得不对劲）


End file.
